1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a floatable urine stream target device for buoyant placement upon the upper water surface within a toilet bowl. More particularly, the present invention relates to a urine stream target device positionable within a urine-receiving receptacle for the purpose of toilet training youngsters by way of effecting color changes upon the target device when struck with a urine stream.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Devices used in combination with urine stream receiving receptacles for the purpose of aiding youngsters during the toilet training process are somewhat well known in the art. A description of some of the more pertinent toilet training aids having urine-stream targeting as a feature thereof are briefly described hereinafter.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,407 ('407 patent), which issued to Henoch et al., for example, discloses a Boy's Toilet Trainer. The '407 patent describes a boy's toilet trainer for the purpose of training young male children to urinate into a toilet bowl comprising a rotatable member activated by the stream of fluid so positioned that it will discharge into the bowl, a support for said rotatable member activated by the stream of fluid so positioned that it will discharge into the bowl, a support for said rotatable member mounted on the side of the bowl and a connection enabling the device to be swung into and out of position above the toilet bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,405 ('405 patent), which issued to Kreiss, discloses a Target in a Bowl or Urinal to Attract the Attention of Urinating Human Males. The '405 patent describes a target means wholly disposed within a toilet bowl or urinal. The target means are flexible prior to being non-removably connected and are disposed in the bowl or urinal such that no part of the target means extends outside of the volume partially enclosed by the bowl or urinal, the target means being devoid of any moving parts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,253 ('253 patent), which issued to Brendlinger, discloses a Method of Making a Sanitary Toilet Anti-Splash and Silencer Device and Article Produced Thereby. The '253 patent describes a floatable member formed from two or more layers or sheets of biodegradable paper. The layers are joined together by an adhesive pattern which establishes individual compartments between the layers. A gas forming agent is placed in at least a plurality of the compartments. The gas forming agent releases a gas such as CO2 when exposed to water thereby providing buoyancy when the device is placed on the water in a toilet. The device may have a target indicia imprinted thereon and it may be provided with a paper strip or string so that the device may be positioned or held in place in the toilet.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,512 ('512 patent), which issued to Bressler, discloses a Urine Shield for Toilets. The '512 patent describes a urine shield for toilets having a bowl and a rim includes an elongated normally flat body of general rectangular shape and of a resilient material, flexed into a U-shape in plan and projected down into the bowl and includes a plurality of spaced clips and stop flanges which supportably engage over and around the toilet rim to prevent unwanted overspray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,850 ('850 patent), which issued to Lauer, discloses certain Target Devices. The '850 patent describes A toilet target device comprising a water-dispersible foam polymer target floating in a toilet bowl or resting in a potty or urinal is provided. Also provided is a toilet target containing a fragrance, a method for preparing a toilet target, and a method for promoting potty training for children.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,772,454 ('454 patent), which issued to Barry et al., discloses a Toilet Training Device. The '454 patent describes a toilet training device having a target sensor for sensing an impact of urine, a first suction cup for securing the target sensor to a toilet, a music box for providing a feedback, and an insulated electric wire for connecting the target sensor with the music box. The target sensor can be positioned unobtrusively within the toilet. When a user urinates, the target sensor detects an impact of the urine when hit, and the target sensor triggers music in the music box through the insulated electric wire.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,811,403 ('403 patent), which issued to Camarena, discloses a Method for Biodegradable Material Having Water and Uric Acid Activated Color Images. The '403 patent describes a chemically treated biodegradable material having an image impregnated therein that is only viewable by absorption of uric acid. A mature image is produced on the biodegradable material by reaction with urine to become visible and is designed to encourage infants to use the potty when having to urinate. The invention reveals a dark outline or sketch of the actual image when reacting to water only. This way the child is still encouraged to make the effort to get to the potty. However, only when uric acid or urine is detected by the present invention will bright and vibrant colors be revealed giving the potty training to an even greater surprise and even greater reason for wanting to see the images which form when he potties.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,908,392 ('392 patent), which issued to Friedman et al., discloses a Target Game Apparatus and System for Use with a Toilet. The '392 patent describes an apparatus and system for a target game used in conjunction with a toilet or urinal, wherein a target body is positioned within the toilet basin. The target game comprises a target body and coupling members, wherein the target body is divided into sections. The coupling members secure the target body to the toilet basin and include a securing member and an attachment member, wherein the securing member is any device that is capable of attaching to the toilet and wherein the attachment member couples the securing member to the target body. Other embodiments of the apparatus and system include image projection systems to create the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,017,198 ('198 patent), which issued to Conn et al., discloses a Potty Protector Urine Shield with Centered Targets. The '198 patent describes a flexible protector urine shield when flat is rectangular-shaped with rounded corners at the top. A handle on the protector shield provides easy of use when placing and removing shield. It mounts with front and back support rods, which lie on top of the rim. The front rod allows for targets to be placed in the center of the toilet to train boys to aim more efficiently.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,373,673 ('673 patent), which issued to Holland discloses a Target Built into a Toilet or Urinal. The '673 patent describes a target permanently manufactured into a toilet or urinal used as a self competitive game that triggers the subconscious mind as a training aide to revolutionize the world in health and hygiene. The user scores points by hitting the target in different locations. Closer to the center gives the individual more points.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,112,828 ('828 patent), which issued to Varela, III, discloses a Toilet Anti-Splatter Apparatus. The '828 patent describes a toilet anti-splatter apparatus limits urine splash in a toilet. The apparatus is provided in a plurality of sheets, all combined in a stack with one edge having a releasable bond. Each sheet provides a floating target with a target arrangement containing a foaming agent. Upon water contact, the surfactant foaming agent foams, thereby diminishing splatter. The sheets are disposable and biodegradable and further inhibit splatter by floating until flushed. Available embodiments of the apparatus include those with bactericidal and fungicidal chemicals within the center capsule. Further embodiments contain dyes to encourage target strike by the user.
United States Patent Application No. 2006/0260497, which was authored by Kneese et al., describes a device and method for facilitating potty training. Preferably, the device and method encourage a child to urinate and/or perform bowel movements in a toilet. Further, preferably, the device and method are useful for both boys and girls alike. Further preferably, the device and method provide for the child to sit backward on the toilet seat to maintain balance and to focus his/her attention on the device. Still further, preferably, the device and method are safe for the environment and surrounding population.
United States Patent Application No. 2006/0260497, which was authored by Neale et al., describes a toilet training apparatus comprising a central sheet and at least one extension associated with the central sheet, said at least one extension having a shape such that if the central sheet is placed in a commode of a toilet, at least one extension is in at least partial contact with a portion of the interior of said commode. In some embodiments the central sheet is comprised of a material that will allow urine to at least partially pass through it. In some embodiments, the central sheet can include a design.
United States Patent Application No. 2010/0003655 which was authored by Stephenson, Jr., describes a toilet training aid that is temporarily applied inside an existing toilet bowl or urinal in order to help teach male toddlers (or any age) to aim their stream of urine inside the toilet bowl or urinal. The toilet training aid is uniquely designed help keep male toddlers concentration by giving the toddler a target to aim at in the toilet bowl or urinal while allowing him to work on his hand and eye coordination of hitting the target in the toilet bowl or urinal. Thus the toilet training aid expedites the process of teaching male toddlers to control their stream of urine into the toilet bowl or urinal while making it a positive experience.
It will be seen from a review of the foregoing in particular, and the field of toilet training devices in general that the prior art perceives a need for a urine stream target device, floatable upon the water surface within a toilet bowl and color changeable according to hydrogen ion concentrations in the urine streams directed at the target device. Accordingly, the present invention provides a multi-layer urine stream target device for providing a floatable yet color changeable target assembly, which changes color depending from urine pH levels as summarized in more detail hereinafter.